A not so normal romance
by Hour of death
Summary: Normal people don't have to bow down to their father, normal people don't have to go to a summer camp to train to fight against monsters that aren't even supposed to exsist, but most importantly normal people don't fall in love with a son of Hades. But then again when has Jaycee ever been normal?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't be to harsh. I will attempt to update regularly but i make no promises. (cuz we all know where that landed Percy after he made that promise to Nico) **

Disclaimer: i own nothing except a ladybug pillow pet (named Daphne)

Jaycee's POV

I woke with a start as my little sister, Alison, banged to pots together to wake me up. I know it seemed like such a cliché way of waking someone but i was a REALLY heavy sleeper.

"It's time for school." Alison said. I groaned. With my ADHD and dyslexia i hated school with every fiber in my being.

"Do I have to go?" I asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask mom." Alison said in a monotone voice that clearly stated that she didn't think mom would let me stay home. I knew she was right mom never let me stay home from school. One time i was puking for a half hour straight and she still made me go to school. It sucked and I ended up puking on my english teacher.

"Jaycee?" Alison asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you gonna get out of bed?" she asked. I realized I was still laying down in my bed.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. Sorry." i mumbled. I hopped out of bed and my sister walked out of my room.

I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom that was attatched to my room. I took a shower and got dressed.

I wore a blue green day t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of black and white high-top converse. I quickly braided my hair to the side and walked down stairs.

When I reached the kitchen my mom got up from the breakfast and hugged me.

"Today's the big day." my mom said. She looked like she was going to burst into tears and I had no idea what she was even talking about. So, I did what any other rational 13 year old girl would do and asked what the hell she was talking about.

"Did you really forget?" my mom said with a smile tugging at The corners of her mouth.

"Forget what?" I said starting to get annoyed.

"It's your last day of school today." my mom said.

"oh!" I said blushing slightly.

"well you better get going, the bus will be here any minute. Oh and don't forget to bring your guitar."

"Okay." I said. My school had asked me to preform for the entire school in the assembly that was going to be held today. I was quite surprised actually, I honestly didn't think anyone in my school knew i existed.

I purposely flew under the radar so i wouldn't get picked on because of my bad grades. But the truth was if you took away my bad grades there would be nothing to pick on me for. I was average in looks (and to be honest i was average in pretty much everything else to) i had naturally curly blonde hair and electric blue eyes, I wasn't fat or any thing. I actually only weighed 105 lbs.

But back to my original point. I was fairly surprised when i found out my school even knew i existed, let alone knew i could sing and play the guitar (and basically every other instrument there was to play).

(during the assembly)

"... please give a hand for Jaycee Rowan." said mr. Burns, the principal. Every one gave half an attempt to clap, which i wasn't surprised about considering none of them knew who I was. I walked onto the stage with my guitar and sat down.

"okay Jaycee what are you going to sing for us?" asked mr. Burns.

" Boston by Augustina." I said.

"okay whenever you're ready." mister Burns said.

I gently strummed my guitar and started singing.

" In the light of the sun

Is there anyone?

Oh, it has begun

Oh, dear, you look so lost

Your eyes are red when tears are shed

The world you must have crossed, you said

You don't know me, you don't even care

Oh yeah, you said

You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains

Oh yeah

Essential yet a-"

I had just started the new line in the song when a giant dog, as big as a firetruck, burst threw the wall. I heard a few screams as the dog growled. This would have been very strange any other day, but the weirdest part was when the dog growled it had been looking straight at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update i was still trying to

figure

out how to use this sight. Anyway hope you enjoy:)

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters in pjo. Sadly...

My feet were glued to the ground. I had no idea what to do. Would you? It started to charge, but I still couldn't move. 'Ah Shit.' I thought. But when it was at least 10 feet away i seemed to come back to reality. I ran. I felt bad for leaving all the innocent people to be attacked but it seemed the dog only wanted me anyways.

When I got outside I was proved right and the dog started chasing me. I had no idea where to go so I went to the first place i thought of. Home.

It didn't take me long to get there seeing as I only lived down the road. When I reached the edge of the lawn the dog stopped. And let me tell you, he did NOT look happy about it. But don't get me wrong i wasn't about to complain about it. Without skipping a heartbeat i ran inside and went into my kitchen. My mom stood there looking worried. "what happened?" she asked.

"well, I was doing my preformance and then this big dog started attacking the school, but when i ran away it followed me here. It's outside right now." I replied. My moms worried expression got worse, if that was possible.

"Oh dear, your father warned this might happen." she said more to herself then to me. It surprised me to hear her talk about my father, it was always a sensitive subject to her. See, my father left us when I was a baby. Whenever I asked her about him she always said the same thing, 'he was a great man.' and she would occasionally put in,'he seemed to almost glow, that's how beautiful he was. You have his eyes, you know?' so when she brought him up like that i was obviously shocked.

"What about my father?" I asked frantically, like my life depended on it. But all she said was, "No time for questions, the shield will not last very long.I'll go get the sword." so many questions where swirling in my mind. 'What sword? What shield?' For example. I was about to voice those opinions but my mom ran out of the room, and I followed. She stopped at the attic. I was not allowed to go in to the attic for some reason unknown by me.

"stay here." my mom commanded. Her tone was strict. It reminded me of one you might use with a puppy that had just peed all over your new designer shoes. When my mom got back from the attic she held a 3 foot long sword in front of her.

"take this." she said. She held the sword out to me but i didn't move.

"wh-" I began but she cut me off.

"Just take it," she said."Your father left it for you." i reached out and grabbed the sword. At my touch the sword started to glow gold. I yelped and almost dropped the sword in surprise.

"W-what do..I d-do with it?" i stuttered. Not most teenagers moms gave them swords from the father that abandoned them.

"you kill that monster of coarse." she said in a duh tone.


End file.
